Lucario
|-|Lucario= |-|Mega Lucario= |-|Hiori's Lucario= Character Synopsis Lucario is a Fighting/Steel-type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. Lucario can use aura to communicate or sense its surrounding environment. Known as the Aura Pokémon, Lucario are sensitive to a special type of energy called Aura. The black appendages on the back of its head are used to detect the Auras of creatures and objects around it. Lucario are very reserved, prideful and very serious Pokémon and also extremely loyal to their trainers, but they can be also friendly and cooperative with strangers and their Pokémon. Lucario is the evolved form of Riolu, of which is the first stage of Lucario's line. Character Statistics Tiering: 7-A | High 7-A. 6-C via Aura Amplification & Swords Dance | 4-A | 2-A Verse: 'Pokemon '''Name: '''Lucario '''Gender: '''Varies. Mostly Male '''Age: '''Varies. Lucario was as old as 1000 years old in one interpretation '''Classification: '''Aura Pokémon, Fighting- and Steel- type Pokémon '''Special Abilities: ' Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability and agility, Aura Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Aura Reading, Instinctive Relative Sense, Precognition (Short-term), Increased strength and Increased speed via Swords Dance & Extreme Speed, Telepathy, Afterimage Creation, Power Replication, Weather Manipulation, Terrakinesis, Metal Manipulation, Pain Affinity, Hatred Affinity, Poison Immunity, Poison Manipulation, Healing, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Increased strength and Increased durability via Calm Mind, Sound Wave Generation, Fear Inducement, Probability Manipulation, One Hit Kill, Status Effect Inducement, Longevity, Enhanced Unarmed Combat and Duplication | All abilities as before, but on a drastically enhanced scale | Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability and agility, Aura Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Aura Reading, Mind Reading, Danger Intuition/Movement Sensory, Poison Manipulation, Fungus Manipulation, Emotion Manipulation, Hydrokinesis, Darkness Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Reactive Evolution, Anger Affinity, Instinctive Reaction, Precognition (Short-term; can predict several minutes ahead, but sometimes tens of minutes depending on how much focus is given), Power Absorption, Attack Reflection, Homing Attacks, Poison Immunity, Resistance to Metal Manipulation, Resistance to Grass Manipulation, Resistance to Darkness Manipulation and Resistance to Terrakinesis 'Destructive Ability: Mountain level '(As a final stage evolution, Lucario should be relatively comparable to others such as Charizard and Tyranitar, who can topple a mountain and crumble mountains with here steps) | 'Large Mountain Level '(On par with other Mega Evolved Pokemon, such as Mega Tyranitar, who's vastly superior to base. In addtion, they are superior to Marowak with Thick Club and Pokemon with the Huge Power attribute). 'Island Level '''via Aura Amplification & Swords Dance (More than doubles his power) | '''Multi-Solar System Level '(Able to content with Shadow Mewtwo, who can create the Dark Colossuem , a space that has dozens of stars in the background, and even has several nebula clouds, which are birthplaces for stars. Comparable to Gardevoir , who in Pokken is able can create a world with a background full of stars) | 'Multiverse Level+ '(Can oneshot a serious Darkrai, who is able to fight both Palkia & Dialga whilst both are bloodlusted. Lucario also had a Type Advantage, of which allowed him to stand a better chance) 'Speed: Lightspeed '(Above Diglett, who are stated to move at the Speed of Light . Can easily intercept abilities such as Flash and other abilities that involve light being used as an attack) | 'Lightspeed '(Faster than beforehand) | '''Massively FTL+(Capable of contenting with Shadow Mewtwo) | Immeasurable '(Can fight on par with Darkrai, who consistently can fight with Palkia and Dialga, who exist outside of linear time and space altogether) 'Lifting Ability: Class 100 (Comparable to Charizard) | Class 100 | Class 100 '''| '''Class 100 Striking Ability: Mountain Class '(Physically comparable to Tyranitar, who crumbles mountains with his mere steps and can even topple one with his pure strength) | '''Mountain Class '| 'Multi-Solar System Class '(Can trade blows with Shadow Mewtwo, who creates a realm with countless stars and a nebula) | 'Multiversal+ '(Oneshot Darkrai, whilst serious and having a type advantage) 'Durability: Mountain Level '| 'Mountain Level '| 'Multi-Solar System Level '| '''Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Extremely high (Casually leaps around without any signs of tiring) | Extremely high (Should be massively superior to his base form) | Extremely high Range: 'Melee w/ some attacks, several dozens of meters w/ projectiles. Can send messages miles away when he's a Riolu AND petrified | Melee w/ some attacks, several dozens of meters w/ projectiles. Aura should be able to stretch for several miles | Melee w/ some attacks, several dozens of meters w/ projectiles. Aura stretches several miles 'Intelligence: High 'for Pokémon standards (All Pokémon are naturally hardwired for battle, but Lucarios are capable of easily understanding human speech, among other impressive things) | '''High '(Hiori's Lucario is much smarter than the average Lucario, which are already among the top tier of Pokémon. Has several feats of solving mysteries, fighting crime, etc) '''Weaknesses: '''Weak to Ground-, Fire- and Fighting-Type moves. A Lucario can lose control of its Mega form if it isn't used to the power '''Versions: Base | Mega Evolution | Pokken Tournament | Hiori's Lucario Other Attributes List of Equipment: '''Energy bones, Lucarionite '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Endure:' Lucario braces itself, letting it survive an attack that would otherwise defeat it. This move increases in potential failing unless another move is used in between. *'Force Palm:' Lucario hits the opponent with a shock wave generated from its hand, releasing a short burst of energy at the end. It has a chance to paralyze. *'Copycat:' Lucario uses the last move used by the opponent. *'Screech:' Lucario emits a horrid screech, lowering defense. *'Reversal:' Lucario uses an attack that does more damage the worse off it is. *'Nasty Plot:' Lucario thinks evil thoughts, which raises its special attack. *'Final Gambit:' Lucario sacrifices itself to do damage based on how well off it was prior to the execution of the move. Due to the mechanics of it, it is pretty much useless for a vs match, though it technically ignores durability. *'Focus Punch:' Lucario focuses its energy, and if it is not interrupted before it executes the move, it does devastating damage. Lucario can only learn this move in Gen V as a Riolu in the Dream World, though even with those requirements, it's still a naturally learned move. *'Dark Pulse:' Lucario releases a wave of horrid aura to damage the opponent. The amount of "evil" in this move can cause the enemy to flinch. Can only be learned naturally in Gens IV and V. *'Aura Sphere:' While not it signature attack, it is the move most associated with it, and was the first to use it. Lucario summons up its aura into a ball that homes onto the target. It can be charged for more power, more Aura Spheres, or for a stun effect. Lucario can also release multitude of smaller spheres. *'Laser Focus:' Lucario focuses up, guaranteeing the next hit to be a critical one. Critical hits bypass physical and special defense buffs. *'Foresight:' Lucario identifies the target, making ghosts and other intangible beings able to to be hit with normal attacks. *'Quick Attack:' Lucario attacks the opponent while moving faster than the eye can track. *'Detect:' Lucario predicts an attack coming, and dodges it. This move lowers in succession unless another move is used in between. *'Metal Claw:' Lucario slashes the opponent with claws of iron. This has a chance to raise attack. *'Counter:' Lucario takes a physical hit, and does double damage back. *'Feint:' Lucario hits the opponent, getting past barriers like Protect and precognition like Detect. *'Power-Up Punch:' Lucario gathers energy in its fist and hits the opponent, raising its attack in the process. *'Swords Dance:' Lucario does a fighting dance that sharply increases attack. *'Metal Sound:' Lucario creates a horrible metallic screech that lowers special defense. *'Bone Rush:' Lucario creates an energy bone, which it uses to beat down the opponent with earth energy. *'Quick Guard:' Lucario creates a barrier that prevents it from being hit solely with moves that attempt to go first (simply being faster or using a speed-boosting technique, like Pikachu's Agility, doesn't count), and nothing else. This move lowers in use unless a move is used in between. However, in the anime, the move blocks all moves regardless, and in Mystery Dungeon, it blocks any move from more than one space away. *'Me First:' Lucario takes the move the opponent was about to use, and uses it itself prior to the opponent's execution of it, while somehow making it stronger. *'Work Up:' Lucario riles itself up, raising both, its attack and its special attack. *'Calm Mind:' Lucario focuses itself, raising its two special stats. *'Heal Pulse:' Lucario fires a burst of energy that heals those that it hits. This move, funnily enough, started out as a TCG move, but became a real move in Gen V. This move has been shown to heal the user sometimes. *'Close Combat:' Lucario rushes the opponent with no regards to defense. It does massive damage, but lowers defense and special defense in the process. *'Dragon Pulse:' Lucario fires a burst of damaging draconic aura. *'Extreme Speed:' Lucario blitzes the opponent with the fastest attack any Pokémon can learn. In Pokken Tournament, it has Counter properties. *'Shadow Ball:' Exclusive to Pokemon GO, Lucario throws a shadowy blob of ghostly energy. The move has a chance to lower the opponent's special defense. Extra Info: '''Hiori's Lucario has an extremely high tier for an average Pokemon. However this isn't an outlier as this is a spin off where Lucario is buffed compared to how it's portrayed in the games and anime Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Pokémon Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Mega Evolution Category:Dogs Category:Mammals Category:Males Category:Martial Artist Category:Races Category:Aura Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Bone Users Category:Telepaths Category:Metal Users Category:Poison Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Darkness Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Earth Users Category:Power Mimicker Category:Weather Users Category:Fear Users Category:Longevity Users Category:One Hit Kill Category:Fungus Wielders Category:Water Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Absorbers Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2